


Avatar: The last freestyle skater

by Sam_the_Sk8r_Boi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_the_Sk8r_Boi/pseuds/Sam_the_Sk8r_Boi
Summary: A:TLA world where bending is replaced with styles of skateboarding: Water= transition, Fire= flat ground, Earth= vert, Air= freestyle. Will follow the plot of the original show loosely, with some changes. This is literally the first thing I have ever written for fun, so it will probably not be good. Constructive criticism highly encouraged:)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Avatar. don't come after me

Sokka:  
It’s the middle of the day at a Water Tribe skate park. I was on the mini ramp, trying to get my first blunt stall.   
“You need more speed to get up on the coping” called Katara from the sidelines.   
“No, really?” I respond, sarcastic, and full of frustration.   
“Ugh, fine, if you don’t want help from the same person that watched Dad do this trick a million times in preparation, I can leave.”  
“No, stay” I sigh.   
Our dad left last month for the Fire Nation. He and the other skaters from our tribe were sick of their oppressive tournament judging. When all 4 styles decided to have a standard tournament system, no one expected the Fire Nation to win the first one. The next tournament was on their turf, with their judges who only gave points for flatground tricks. That started the cycle, and no one else has ever come close to winning since. Now my dad’s away to try to win again, but we all know it’s hopeless.   
“Hey” called an unknown, juvenile voice. “My name’s Aang”  
“Hey” I called back, setting up for another try at the blunt stall, “You new here?”  
“Yea,” he answered, watching me try and fail another blunt stall.   
I took a good look at the boy. He looked about 12 and was tall for his age, about five feet tall’. I looked at Katara, and I guess she fancied him. She looked at him with eyes I’ve only seen from my mother looking at dad.  
“Can you help me out with this blunt?” I asked, assuming he was good because of his chipped board.   
“Hell no, I can’t even drop-in”  
I was surprised. “Well, then what’s with the old board?”  
“I do freestyle” he replied.   
“What! That’s some cap, no one has seen a freestyle skater in years.”  
“Huh?” said the apparent freestyle skater, “didn’t we win last comet tournament?”  
“No, what are you talking about” my sister joined our conversation, “The last one they won was the first-ever comet, we’re on the 20th annual one this summer”  
“Yea,” I added, “They lost so hard the next one to the Fire Nation, and they’ve been dominating with their own biased judges ever since.”  
“That doesn’t seem fair,” said Aang.  
“It isn’t. That’s why dad is off to this summer’s comet to try and take down their unjust system.”  
“Wow… this is a lot of information to take in.”  
“Take your time,” Katara said in an attempt to console him, “there’s still a chance. There’s a rumor that if anyone learns all 4 styles of skating, they could win a tournament and end this period of injustice.”


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko:   
I was rolling up to the trick. I popped my board underneath myself and flicked. My shoe dragged up the board and just as I was going to flick my ankle up, my god damn uncle interrupted me, and I fell down the 3 stair, hitting my arm on the railing.   
“Don’t forget to keep your shoulders in line, you’re not trying a frontside flip, are you?” He said, chuckling a bit.   
“No, really” I answered back sarcastically, holding onto my injured shoulder, “I didn’t know”  
“Sorry for being such a nuisance, Zuko, I only care about you”  
My uncle can still be a nuisance at times, but I know he means well. He’s been the closest thing I’ve ever really had to a father figure these past years on the ship.   
“If you really cared for me, you would let me try to get my kickflips down without nagging me all the time”  
“Okay then, I’ll just sit here and eat my duck in peace.”   
He started going down on his bowl with a smile on his face as I walked back for another try. I laid the board down and jumped on. After a week of trying this trick, I knew that I needed just one push to get me to this thing. I got close to it, and popped the board, remembering to only use my ankle. Keeping my shoulders in line, my converse dragged to the pocket of my board and flicked my ankle up. The deck flipped over, but I could already see that it was too fast. The muscle memory of doing it flat gave it too much spin to go down a stair set. I tried catching the board early with my feet, but I’ve never tried it before, so I ended up just kicking it down, and I fell down in front of it.   
“It’s like I always say, Zuko,” my uncle chimed in, “you need to work yourself up to the 3 stair. If you started with the curb like I asked, you would have practice with not over-turning the board.”  
“Nah, that’s too much work,” I told him. I knew he was right, but I was too stubborn to comply, “I’m going to my room to lie down.”  
“Good night, Zuko”  
“‘Night Iroh,” I replied.


End file.
